


Infinity Warts

by Coh



Series: Shenanigans and whatnot [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, NSFW, Please dont ban me i love you all, Principal-Teacher relationship, Saving Rachel Amber, Smut, The ultimate wet dream of weird AUs into one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coh/pseuds/Coh
Summary: The antagonist smiles to themselves as they are the reincarnated devil of a super-powered Prescott that has lived through time for 500 years and they are about to take their revenge on Max Caulfield, Time Warrior, and her loyal sidekick Chloe Price, EX-FBI CIA Homeland Security DEA NSA DIA Vietnam War Veteran, War Specialist, master tactician extraordinaire. Story about love, sex, hate, hate sex, sex while hate, and hating while having sex!!!!





	Infinity Warts

**Author's Note:**

> helo i hope you enjoy my fic ! : D
> 
> plz give suggestions n stuff i apreciate it (:

mysterious antagonis: damn i am now reborn as the supervillain to kill my enemy max i must go back in time now to kill max yes i must, yes i must

 

xxx

  
\- presents days -  
  


max: wow chloe i am so glad we`re together after the storm

  
Chloe: Wowsers Max, you're totally welcomed to the moshpit.  
  
max: oh wow chloe i am love you so much ! : D

  
  
Chloe: Jeez Max, who the hell says "Colon D"? You're such a goop, dude.  
  
max: oh chloe my chloe i love you chloe

*max is hugs chloe*

  
  
Chloe: Woah, calm down there hippy.

max: chloe your face isn`t looking so well

 

Chloe: Whaddaya mean?  
max: c-c-c-c--c-hloe!!! behind you!!!  
  
  
mysterios antagunist who turns out to be Nathan Prescott: haha it is me nathan prescott 500 years from the future haha bet you didnt expect that max right ha im here to kill you once and for all

 

max: no the fuck you`re not!!!   
  
*max sticks out her right hand and rewinds time and she jumps back into the past 8 months ago*  
  
Rachel: Holy shit! Where did you come from?  
max: i can rewind time and nathan prescot from 500 years in the future was about to kill me and chloe from the future, who is EX-FBI CIA Homeland Security DEA NSA DIA Vietnam War Veteran, War Specialist, master tactician extraordinaire!  
  


Rachel: You gotta be shitting me, whoever you are. Chloe's my best friend and she's not... whatever you just said. 

max: but she`s EX-FBI CIA Homeland Security DEA NSA DIA Vietnam War Veteran, War Specialist, master tactician extraordinaire

 

Rachel: No? She's my best friend who's 18 years old. She can't be any of that if she's 18... ish.

max: but i konw her for so long!! I cant be wrong!!  
  
  
xxx Meanwhile 9 months ago from pressent time xxx

 

Principal Wells: Good afternoon Mr. Jefferson, I called you in to announce that you'll be getting a... raise. We appreciate your extraordinary efforts here at Blackwell.

 

Mark Jefferson: Why thank you, Raymond. Please, call me... Mark. Let's head over to the tree, shall we?

  
  
*mark and wells climb tree and sart kissing each other*  
  
max: omg everyone mr jefferson and pee wells sitting on a tree k i s s i n g! nathan is jerk off while watching up higher in tree haha what a gay! Also warren is jerking off while infront of... Lisa??? WTF WARREN!!!! >:(

nathan: grrr i will get my revenge max

warren: but i just love plants :(

 

xxx 8 months later xxx

max: so yeh thats how it started and why nathan is so angery!!!  
Rachel: I see. But Max... has anyone told you that you talk like a special child?

  
max: no whats the issue with me ? : (  
Rachel: Nothing. Nada. You're totally normal.  
  
END OF PARTE 1!!  
  
PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT MORE !


End file.
